Smile
by Raiast
Summary: Always remember to be happy because you never know who's falling in love with your smile.
1. Chapter 1

"You're being awfully immature about this," he informed her.

Ginny seethed. "Immature? _Immature_!"

"Yes. Oh come on, Gin, you don't really _love _me…you don't even know what love is yet. You just want a boyfriend, and it's not worth risking your life over!"

Ginny glared at him—hard. She mustered up the most hateful, murderous glare she could—reminding herself of all of the bad things that have ever happened to her to add fuel to the fire. "I don't believe you. I can't believe you just said that."

"Isn't it the truth?"

"I'm in no more danger than Hermione or Ron!"

"Their older," he stated.

"ONE YEAR!" Ginny bellowed.

The Common Room fell silent. The few people that still resided in the corners stopped their work and idle chatter to watch the progressing brawl.

"Calm down," Harry hissed, glancing around them. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. I should have known you would blow up at me like this over nothing."

_Nothing?_ _NOTHING? _Thousands upon thousands over words flew through Ginny's mind—every word in her vocabulary—and still she couldn't find one to say to the boy before her. She kept her lips pressed tight, repressing the screech of fury that longed to leave her throat. Shaking her head and holding back tears, she left without another sound quickly through the portrait hole.

It was 12:43.

---Just a break---In the story---Here's more---

The door slammed shut behind her. She stalked down to the lake, literally _throwing _herself against the trunk of the nearest tree.

She stared out at the water for a moment, before pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her hands.

Alone by the lake that night, Ginny wept freely, sobbing for some moments before containing herself with deep breathing.

"Stupid…bloody…idiotic," Ginny sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek furiously. "Moron…bloody _Potter_," she hissed. "Don't know what he bloody wants from me. Ugh!" Ginny, feeling her emotional pressure rising far too much above the allowed level, let out a cleansing scream. She screamed until she thought her throat might be raw for the next few days.

She wiped a few more tears and sighed, letting every emotion from her body. She had nearly succeeded when a large figure pranced to the ground next to her. Ginny threw herself away instinctively; the back of her head collided with the unforgiving tree. "Ow!" she rubbed her head. Upon focusing her eyes, she quickly recognized the shape sitting next to her.

"What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I'd ask the same of you, but it was pretty obvious, I think."

"Enjoy the show then?" Ginny spit out bitterly.

Malfoy put a hand to his ear. "What?"

The unexpected humor, even though from _him_, was enough to make Ginny smile.

"Potter giving you a hard time then?"

Ginny frowned at him. "I don't see how it's _any_ of your business."

"Oh come on, now. It's me—who better than to rant about Potter to? I promise I'll make you feel better," he gave her a charming smile. Ginny sighed.

"You really need a life. I hate Harry," she continued.

"I concur."

"A lot."

"Again, with the concurrence."

"I mean a _lot _a lot. Like, he really blew it."

"It's Potter; did you expect him _not _to?"

Ginny looked at the boy next to her, giving a small smile. His comments actually helped her.

"What's he done, then? Break up with you did he? Catch him with another girl?"

"He thinks I'm immature. He thinks that I only want a boyfriend; that I don't actually care about him."

"Well its true isn't it? I mean you _do _hate him…"

"_Now_…but…he doesn't think I can take care of myself. Ron and Hermione are only a year older than me—he doesn't want to put me in danger," Ginny expressed the last statement mimicking Harry's deep voice.

"What a load!"

"I know!" Ginny looked at him, nodding fervently. "I know, isn't it!"

"I mean you're all going to die anyways, so it's really no reason to break off a relationship for!"

"I know! I mean how--…what?"

Malfoy looked at her. "What?"

"'We're all going to die'?"

"Chances…" he trailed off. Ginny shivered.

They sat in silence for the longest time, neither of them really wanting to make an effort to speak.

"So what _were _you doing out here?"

"Same thing I do every night."

"What's that?"

"Sit in trees and wait for pretty redheads to come out, cause me to go deaf, and then allow them to rant to me."

"Really," Ginny brushed off the silly comment.

"Really? I sit in this tree," he looked up, pointing, "right there. And I sit and…I think."

"You think?"

"Sure do."

Ginny chuckled. "About what?"

"You name it, I've thought about it."

"The war?"

"Thought about it."

"Turning your back on your family and Voldemort?"

"…" he hesitated. "Thought about it," he answered after a moment.

"Snape in a Speedo doing the Macarena?"

He cringed. "Okay, you got me on that one."

"How about me?"

He looked at her; at her wide, brown eyes, glinting in the moonlight, at every freckle that graced her cheeks and petite nose, at the small, expecting, flirtatious smile that was dancing across her mouth.

He sighed, looking over to the lake. "Only tonight, I'm afraid."

"Yeah right. You've thought about me more than that. You think about me all the time, don't you?"

"Oh, _all_ the time," he admitted sarcastically, a smile taking capture of his lips.

"You should do that more," Ginny informed him softly.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Think about you?"

Ginny shook her head slightly. "Smile."

"Think so, do you?" He asked her opinion.

"All the time."

---Not just a break---The story is done---Here are my announcements---

That's it. Done. Finite. No more. EVER. Review and lemme know, will ya?


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sat under her favorite tree, huddled over her books and in a right foul mood.

She'd slept in, due to being out the previous night talking to Malfoy until nearly two in the morning, and had missed breakfast and half of Potions.

She'd received detention.

She had a small break before Transfiguration in which to calm her seething self, when she realized that when she'd left the common room in a fury, she also left behind her half-finished essay for McGonagall, which the house elves threw away. She was quickly trying to scribble down what she could remember to turn in _something_ rather than nothing, and had, consequently, been five minutes late to class.

She received detention, lost five house points, and was awarded an extra essay on top of her late one.

Things began to look up during lunch, when her favorite meal was served, and Ginny forgot all about the last minute studying she'd planned on doing before her Care of Magical Creatures test.

She did so poorly that Hagrid held her back after class, prying into her life and trying to fix what wasn't broken.

To her enjoyment, she had a free block next, and decided to get some of her Transfiguration done before supper.

She was partially succeeding, until a shadow fell over her book.

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy."

"Bad day?"

"_Must_ I repeat myself? Just go away, will you? I'm busy."

"Ha, well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, _Red_, but this is _my _tree. In case you don't recall, I was here _first_ last night."

She didn't even have to look up, but continued skimming her text. "Yes, well, I'm here first _today_, and I'm _not _in the mood for _you_."

"This is my tree, Weasley. There's no written rule that I can't be here."

Ginny looked up at him. He was smirking. Damn to hell that smirk. She pulled out a blank piece of parchment and scribbled something down. She then took a spare quill and jabbed the sign into the tree:

_No Slytherins Allowed_

He _laughed _at her. "Think you're so clever, don't you?" he nudged her leg with his foot when she didn't answer him. She looked up again. "What if I were to tell you that I would give up my house and transfer to Hufflepuff, just so I could sit by you?"

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "You wouldn't. You would never transfer to Hufflepuff."

He smirked again. "Maybe not. Ravenclaw then. Or Gryffindor."

"Ha!" the thought was hilarious. "There's no way we would accept you, Malfoy. You'd be a social outcast. You would sleep in the hall."

"A sacrifice I would make, for _you_."

She prayed to Merlin that he really was teasing her. The last thing she needed was a love struck Malfoy following her around.

"How about it? Hmm? Could I sit here then?"

Ginny shook her head, trying hard not to smile at the boy's antics. She didn't need to encourage his behavior.

"We could start a club. _Potter Stinks_. Yes, that would be a very nice club."

Ginny laughed a little. Just some, but enough for him to figure out that she was breaking.

"What if I told you that you were absolutely incredible? That I love your hair when it's not burning my eyeballs, and that you are the only person that can make me smile, and that Potter has no idea what he's giving up?"

Ginny looked up at him for the third time. "Depends. Would you speak the truth?"

He nodded without hesitation, smirking still. Ginny sighed, pulling out another piece of parchment and her last spare quill.

He smiled at what she wrote and sat down, leaning over and skimming her essay. "So what happened?"

---Change of perspective---

It was a gloriously sunny day. The grass was warm, the breeze cool and the water perfect for swimming. It wasn't a day to be trapped inside.

Strange things happened at Hogwarts everyday. Things that no one would ever imagine. The thing the students discovered today while milling around the grounds, was Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, sitting together under a tree.

Curiously, students casually made their way past the two. They heard Ginny, describing in detail what a horrible day she'd had and Draco nodding and making small comments.

They saw the two, exchanging words peacefully, leaning against each other underneath two pieces of parchment nailed to the tree. The top read:

_No Slytherins Allowed_

And beneath it:

_Malfoys Okay._

---More announcements---

It seems no matter how much I try to write a oneshot, I always find a way to add on to it. But this really is the end…just had that idea and thought it would be cute. I had to write _something_…I'm having trouble concentrating on my other stuff.


End file.
